<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gli anni passati by McGonagall_Sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184562">Gli anni passati</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister'>McGonagall_Sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGonagall_Sister/pseuds/McGonagall_Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimo anno di scuola per i Malandrini. <br/>La storia di come sono cresciuti, dell'inizio strisciante di una guerra, di antipatie da ragazzi che diventano qualcosa di ben più serio, mentre la primavera dei corpi diventa estate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius era quel tipo di ragazzo. Quello che deve provare tutto almeno una volta nella vita. Soprattutto tutto quello che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle a sua madre e a tutti quegli stronzi della sua famiglia. Sì, lui era esattamente quel genere di ragazzo e ci si era impegnato in modo lodevole dal suo primo giorno ad Hogwarts creandosi una rilevante fetta di fan nel pubblico femminile. Nonostante lo sviluppo non avesse funzionato poi tanto su di lui, lasciandogli un fisico magro e nervoso, i capelli ostentatamente lunghi, con le loro morbide onde scure e gli occhi neri e incavati, davano al profilo gentile un tocco di pericolo che faceva rimbalzare languidi sospiri per i corridoi.</p><p>Lui non ne aveva nessuna percezione per due motivi: il primo era che non gli interessava affatto averne e l’altro che, camminando sempre al fianco di James, partiva dall’idea che dovessero essere diretti a lui. James era sempre stato bello, di una bellezza chiara e pulita come si addice a un vero Gryffindor, ma da quell’anno era diventato un portento: una mascella ben squadrata, una zazzera incolta al punto giusto, un accenno di barba chiara e gli occhi azzurri, cercatore della squadra di Quidditch, spalle larghe.</p><p>Lily aveva il suo bel da fare a tenere lontane le signorine, anche se, in effetti, quei due sembravano disegnati per stare insieme: lei era di certo tra le dieci ragazza più belle della scuola, forse tra le prime tre, e quegli occhioni verdi da gatta avevano fatto capitolare più di una testa ai suoi piedi già l’anno precedente. Sirius aveva l’impressione, corretta, che se avessero potuto parlare le pareti dei bagni dei ragazzi avrebbero ripetuto più volte il suo nome. Per lui era sempre stata la ragazza di James, da prima ancora che si rendesse conto di quale effettivo interesse potessero avere le ragazze. Per parte sua, una volta aveva dato un bacio a Mildred Penthood, o meglio, Mildred lo aveva strattonato in uno sgabuzzino e lo aveva più che altro assalito. Lo aveva trovato umido e non particolarmente interessante, non si poteva paragonare a quelle altre cose.</p><p>Per fortuna tra i malandrini si aveva altro di cui parlare che di donne, altrimenti perfino Remus avrebbe fatto una figura migliore della sua.</p><p>In compenso aveva sviluppato un interesse morboso per la notte: aspettava che tutti i suoi compagni dormissero per infilare una mano sotto i pantaloni del pigiama e toccarsi fino a sentirsi il cazzo diventare duro. Gli piaceva immaginarli addormentati, ignari del tutto di quel suo piccolo gesto di depravazione e continuava a toccarsi ascoltando il loro respiro pesante e pensando a quando si sarebbero svegliati il giorno dopo, pensandoli a cambiarsi con il petto nudo e la pelle chiara esposta all’aria, con i corpi ancora in bilico tra la maturità e non. Soprattutto gli piaceva pensare a James. A quel punto smetteva, girandosi sulla pancia e schiacciando l’erezione contro il materasso, addormentandosi così, con quel senso di insoddisfazione sporca a macchiargli i sogni.  <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>A Remus piaceva restare in biblioteca quanto più a lungo possibile, sommerso dai suoi libri, dalle storie di maghi e streghe del passato e dai trattati di etologia. Poche cose gli davano la stessa calma dei libri: erano famigliari, ci era cresciuto fin dai tempi in cui la sua condizione lo aveva costretto all’isolamento. La scoperta di Hogwarts, dei suoi coetanei, erano state entusiasmanti, ma anche faticose e i suoi doveri di prefetto lo costringevano spesso a sacrificare lo studio e la lettura. Non voleva perdere i suoi amici e faceva l’impossibile per seguirli ovunque, ma a volte sentiva il bisogno di isolarsi, di riposare. Le tensioni delle relazioni sociali, l’aggressività mal trattenuta di Sirius e l’esuberanza di James lo stancavano, gli sembrava di essere il cocchiere di due cavalli insubordinati e di dover mettere tutte le proprie forze nel fargli mordere il freno. E poi, dall’anno scorso ormai, era come se qualcos’altro si fosse insinuato strisciando tra loro, una tensione latente e costante che produceva scintille a tratti, quando Sirius e James si sfidavano con gli occhi. Allora bisognava trovare un rimedio e la scorsa primavera si finiva spesso nei prati a far finta di fare la lotta. Sapeva che Sirius aveva passato l’estate dai Potter e si chiedeva come fosse andata, se erano riusciti a non far andare a fuoco la casa. Gli avevano raccontato qualcosa, ma aveva l’impressione che non fosse tutto. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Ciao Remus” Daisy gli si sedette accanto con uno dei suoi sorrisi. Lui alzò gli occhi dal libro e le sorrise a sua volta. Si erano baciati una volta l’anno prima, poi era successo un altro paio di volte. Non si erano mai parlati al riguardo perché lei non aveva intavolato l’argomento e lui non avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Era una Ravencraw del quinto anno che a tratti sembrava assente da se stessa, come se la sua mente stesse vagando in qualche altra dimensione, poi quando, tornava aveva un modo di fissarti come se avesse capito qualcosa in più di te e i suoi occhi luccicavano di vita. Una parte di lui aveva l’impressione che lei sapesse della sua natura prima ancora di parlargli, in ogni caso non aveva mai ritenuto di doverle dire nulla.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Ho visto Potter e Black in cortile con la Evans.” disse in uno di quei suoi momenti di assenza “Dev’essere stata una bella estate. Siete tutti cresciuti così tanto”</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Forse per il modo in cui lo avevo detto, a Remus non piacque quell’osservazione e stava per dire qualche cosa, quando con un cambio repentino nell’espressione Daisy tornò sulla terra davanti a lui. Gli si avvicinò con un guizzo, avvicinandogli la guancia alla propria per proporgli sottovoce: </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>“Potremmo vederci nel ripostiglio delle scope, più tardi” </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Senza aspettare risposta si alzò portandosi via le gambe da gazzella e lasciandolo a meditare la sua proposta e la spiacevole sensazione di essere stato preso in giro.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Essere giovani è essere la vita stessa. Non ricordava dove avesse letto quella frase, in ogni caso era d’accordo. La vita era una primavera e perfino nelle giornate di pioggia si trovava motivo per fare festa. Aveva amici che lo guardavano con ammirazione, una ragazza che racchiudeva ogni dolcezza, più cremosa di una burrobirra e più inebriante di qualsiasi pozione, la magia gli risultava facile come un gioco, il quidditch lo esaltava e ogni giorno si svegliava con la certezza che sarebbe stato un giorno migliore del precedente. Non c’era l’ombra di una nuvola nel suo orizzonte. O quasi.<br/><br/>“Se non la smetti consumerai tutta l’acqua”<br/><br/>La voce di Sirius lo fece voltare tra le bolle di sapone del bagno. Il suo amico camminava con un asciugamano legato in vita, un paio di ciabatte e i capelli scuri a ondeggiargli morbidi sulle spalle. Aveva sempre invidiato molto quei capelli, ma non le forme ossute e tese del suo corpo magro.<br/><br/>“Che ci fai qui?” Non trovò di meglio da ribattere e nella voce vibrava un nervosismo forse eccessivo. Dall’estate non si erano più trovati soli, forse lo aveva evitato.<br/><br/>“Stai insinuando che non sia mio uso lavarmi?” Si slacciò l’asciugamano appendendolo alla piantana prima di entrare in acqua un piede alla volta, mettendosi a sedere accanto a lui.<br/>James avrebbe voluto ritrarsi, ma sarebbe sembrato debole o insinuante e lasciò che le loro spalle si sfiorassero. Forse avrebbe dovuto essere chiaro, pensò mentre il silenzio restava sospeso nei vapori profumati e Sirius giocava distrattamente con le bolle davanti a sé.<br/><br/>“Come va con Lily?” Chiese Black come per una conversazione casuale.<br/><br/>“Bene… molto bene” Rispose enfatizzando forse un po’.<br/><br/>“Te l’ha data, alla fine? Il tono di Sirius aveva la disinvolta complicità cameratesca di una discorso tra ragazzi, e questo a James sembrò un bene.<br/><br/>“No, non ancora.” ammise guardando la sirena dipinta sulla vetrata sistemarsi con grazia le chiome “continua a dire che vuole arrivare pura al matrimonio… però si fa fare tutto il resto, e mi fa tutto il resto, per cui…”<br/><br/>“E com’è toccarla?” c’era un tono morboso nella domanda, stemperato quasi subito da un giocoso “fammi sognare un po’”<br/><br/>“Potresti saperlo meglio di me” James si voltò a fissarlo con un sorriso complice “hai mezza Hogwarts che ti fa le moine dietro” distolse lo sguardo da quegli occhi neri con un brivido e la sensazione che cose che non sarebbero dovute succedere iniziavano a mettersi in moto nel suo corpo.<br/><br/>“Mi piace di più se me lo racconti te”<br/><br/>Sentì un brivido salirgli per la schiena.<br/>Sirius aveva usato quel tono particolare, un modo morbido di parlare e caldo che accarezzava le orecchie con il giusto misto di decisione e delicatezza.<br/><br/>Chiuse gli occhi deglutendo con un sospiro.<br/><br/>“Sirius…” cercò di iniziare il discorso con la giusta fermezza.<br/><br/>“James…” ma l’altro non glielo lasciò fare interrompendolo con uno sguardo che diceva che quel discorso lo aveva già capito tutto e non gli interessava affatto. Sentì le sue dita sulla coscia.<br/><br/>“Non… non va bene.” cercò di protestare riaprendo gli occhi, ma venne catturato da quello sguardo spudorato che lo fissava senza nessun imbarazzo e senza nessuna reticenza.<br/>Deglutì a vuoto, la fronte imperlata di vapore e sudore.<br/>Sirius era sempre stato disposto a lanciarsi oltre ogni limite, oltre ogni regola o decenza e lo stava facendo di nuovo. Se su tante cose James era più intrepido di lui, su quella sentiva con assoluta chiarezza la vergogna di star facendo qualcosa di illecito, un senso di sporcizia che tutto il sapone non avrebbe potuto lavare. Eppure non poteva negare nemmeno a se stesso l’erezione che fluttuava serena e convinta tra le bolle e quanto fosse vivido il ricordo dell’ultima volta, nella sua camera quell’estate, cercando di fare in silenzio, sdraiati uno di fianco all’altro nel letto stretto.<br/>Lasciò che la mano di Sirius gli si chiudesse intorno al cazzo teso, lasciò che che si muovesse piano massaggiandolo con ostentata lentezza mentre continuava a fissarlo negli occhi. Chiuse gli occhi con un gemito quando sentì una scossa di piacere nella pelle. Lasciò cadere la testa al bordo della vasca pensando a quanto quella mano non somigliasse in nulla a quella di Lily: non c’era esitazione ma decisione e un modo di tenerlo sicuro. Sentì sciogliersi poco a poco ogni forma di indecisione o resistenza: in fondo lo aveva già fatto e rifarlo non avrebbe cambiato nulla, e poi non avrebbe saputo come dire di no, a questo punto.<br/>Sentì Sirius prendergli il polso e portargli la mano alla sua erezione per fargli ricambiare il favore.<br/>Obbedì.<br/>Sapeva come muoversi per farlo godere e ora la vergogna si era trasformata in una forma frizzante di eccitazione: sentiva la stessa adrenalina di quando stavano per fare qualcosa di pericoloso e irrimediabile, qualcosa che non avrebbero mai potuto confessare. Per un momento temette di venire prima che succedesse, Sirius aveva preso segarlo con un’impazienza cocente, ansimando e seguendo con il bacino la sua mano. Rallentò appena e come lo fece l’altro lo scostò mettendosi cavalcioni sopra di lui fissandolo con gli occhi lucidi di lussuria. Tenendogli il cazzo con una mano se lo guidò contro l'ano giocando a spingerlo appena. Sul volto gli si dipinse una smorfia a metà tra il dolore e la presa in giro mentre lo fissava. James non sapeva cosa dire o cosa fare, cercava solo di restare fermo e resistere alla voglia di affondargli dentro e basta.<br/><br/>"Aspetta" lo fermò quando sentì l'erezione scendere.<br/>Lo spostò e si mise in piedi sul fondo della vasca lasciandolo seduto sul sedile. Gli aprì le gambe facendogli scivolare in avanti il bacino mentre lui lo guardava curioso continuando a toccarsi piano sotto l'acqua. Non si erano mai spinti tanto oltre, non avevano mai nemmeno parlato. Sentì Sirius gemere e alzò gli occhi sulla sua espressione tesa dal piacere. Il vapore gli aveva bagnato i capelli e lucidato la pelle e la mano correva sempre più ritmica e veloce a poco a poco che il dito di James gli si infilava dentro. Si rese conto di starsi masturbando a sua volta, e di avere il fiato corto. Lentamente fece uscire il dito e si portò contro di lui, spinse piano e a Sirius scappò un mezzo grido tra il piacere e il dolore, si fermò preoccupato.<br/><br/>“Avanti, Potter” lo esortò a denti stretti e occhi serrati “andiamo…”<br/><br/>James obbedì spingendosi ancora più dentro: lo sentiva stretto contro di lui e gli salì un brivido nella schiena, forse per il freddo della pelle bagnata esposta all’aria, forse perché sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque da un momento all’altro. Quando gli fu dentro del tutto sentì mancare il fiato e crollò in avanti reggendosi al bordo della vasca, le mani proprio sopra le spalle di Sirius. Iniziò a muoversi piano dentro di lui gemendo di piacere. Si sentì afferrare la nuca e premere la bocca contro le labbra strette dell’altro. Non si erano mai baciati prima e c’era qualcosa di violento in quel gesto.<br/><br/>“Di più” Sirius aprì gli occhi fissandolo, la mascella contratta in una smorfia di cattiveria e dolore, nello sguardo la luce folle del suo disprezzo per il mondo e nella voce qualcosa di urgente.<br/><br/>James cercò di accontentarlo, si sentiva pulsare il sangue nella testa, tutto era diventato sfocato e caldo, tutto tranne quel piacere che montava e saliva sempre più prepotente. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Severus si buttò sulle spalle la casacca guardandosi nello specchio del dormitorio. Le rifiniture e i ricami verdi sembravano esaltare la carnagione pallida e spenta del volto, almeno quanto il nero della stoffa rendeva ancora più neri i capelli dritti come spaghi e pesanti.<br/>Sospirò abbassando la testa e pensando all'immagine che lo specchio doveva restituire a Potter ogni mattina. Drighignò i denti con una rabbia cieca a inacidirgli lo stomaco. Poi gli venne da ridere, ma di un riso cattivo. Non lo sapevano, ma se stava diventando chi stava diventando era tutto grazie a loro, a quel serbatoio di potere e follia che gli avevano fatto crescere in pancia e che gli permetteva di varcare confini che nemmeno potevano immaginare. Un grande mago, potente e terribile, ecco chi sarebbe stato Severus Snape e allora Potter, Black e quei loro insulsi tirapiedi si sarebbero dovuti inchinare davanti alla sua forza. Niente più agguati quattro contro uno, niente più continue e costanti vessazioni ogni volta che lo trovavano da solo, non avrebbe più avuto paura, non si sarebbe lasciato umiliare mai più.</span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>"Allora, Sev, cos'hai scoperto ieri notte?" Parsi Finnegan gli mise due grosse mani sulle spalle con aria complice ammiccando all'immagine nello specchio. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Severus sussultò colto di sorpresa, la sensazione di essere stato visto nudo.<br/>Sorrise appena schermandosi dietro quell'aria  di assoluta serietà che aveva imparato a frapporre tra sé e il mondo.<br/>Senza dire nulla prese da una tasca interna del mantello un foglio piegato rendendolo all'altro Slytherin. Esitò un secondo prima di cederglielo del tutto. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>"Che sappia da dove viene" disse alla fine lasciandoglielo nella mano.<br/>"Non mi piace che altri prendano il merito, Finnegan."<br/>Per un momento vide un'ombra di paura sul volto elegante e diafano di Parsi con un'intima soddisfazione. Non si sarebbe fidato di lui qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto, aveva preso le sue precauzioni, ma voleva vedere proprio quell’espressione, voleva assicurarsi di fare esattamente quell’effetto.</span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>"Non ti preoccupare, Snape: avrai la tua ricompensa.” assicurò recuperando il sorriso spavaldo. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt><span>Severus annuì senza dismettere l’aria grave, poi si allontanò verso il suo comodino lasciandolo indietro, ritenendo chiusa la conversazione.</span><br/>Nell’ultimo anno, tolti Potter e Black, i suoi compagni avevano imparato a rispettarlo. Il genere di rispetto che si porta a una bestia pericolosa e imprevedibile, ma pur sempre rispetto era. Molti erano convinti che avrebbe potuto avvelenarli a cena, e non si sbagliavano. La sua inesistente vita sociale gli aveva permesso di dedicare ogni istante allo studio di incantesimi e pozioni, aveva scoperto una passione e un’inventiva che lo avevano reso uno degli allievi preferiti di quel tronfio babbeo del professor Lumacorno. Ma le sue idee migliori le aveva tenute per se stesso, alimentando la rabbiosa coscienza della propria superiorità.<br/>Ogni tanto, nelle notti in cui non riusciva a dormire, scivolava fuori dal proprio letto usando un incantesimo di alto livello per celarsi alla vista di chiunque e si infilava silenzioso nel reparto proibito della biblioteca. Passava la notte a scribacchiare appunti su un taccuino che conservava sempre gelosamente nella tasca del mantello, mentre dormiva sotto al cuscino. Dopo aver fatto la leggerezza di segnare sectus sempra sul suo libro di pozioni non era intenzionato a ripetere lo sbaglio: Labela Tres lo aveva letto per caso un giorno che la stava aiutando con la curabolle. Aveva chiuso il libro di scatto rifiutando di rispondere a qualsiasi domanda ma si era sentito vulnerabile. Non gli piaceva sentirsi in quel modo. </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Preparò la cartella con un senso sottile di inquietudine che si rifiutava di collegare tanto alla lezione di rune antiche in condivisione coi Gryffindor tanto a quanto aveva appena fatto. Entrambe le cose avrebbe voluto credere che non potessero smuoverlo. Negava a se stesso di aver scelto quel corso per poter vedere Lily, seduta all’altro lato dell’aula, che prendeva appunti e si sistemava con un gesto noncurante una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio. E negava con altrettanta insistenza la paura di quello che aveva appena fatto. Una formula mai sperimentata prima con il suo nome stampato in modo indelebile sopra, una formula crudele e perfetta in cui aveva messo ogni grammo del suo talento e che tramite Parsi sarebbe passata nelle mani di suo padre e poi in quelle del Signore Oscuro in persona. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Nel bagno delle ragazze si pettinava con cura i capelli canticchiando sottovoce un motivo allegro.<br/>Si fissava allo specchio ma intanto pensava a James, alla partita del giorno prima e a come era stato grandioso. James Potter. Le venne da ridacchiare tra sé. Ripensò al modo in cui la baciava, nascosti sulle scale della gufiera, tenendola schiacciata contro le pietre, le sue mani che le accarezzavano i capelli. Si sentì andare a fuoco e cercò di distrarsi legandosi i capelli in una coda alta per poi disfarla un momento dopo.<br/>Odiava il suo volto coi capelli raccolti.<br/>Avrebbe passato le giornate a pettinarsi i capelli e pensare a James, ma doveva decidersi a lasciare quel bagno e andare a rune antiche. Raccolse da terra la cartella ricacciandoci dentro la spazzola e uscì dal bagno avviandosi per i corridoi.<br/><br/>"Lily!"<br/><br/>Si voltò con un sorriso riconoscendo la voce di Remus.<br/>Era più pallido del solito e si rese conto che la luna piena sarebbe stata da lì a una otto giorni.<br/><br/>"Vai a Rune?"<br/>Le chiese l'amico con la solita aria premurosa e addolorata, nemmeno le avesse appena pestato un piede.<br/><br/>"Ciao Remus! Sì, tu vai a erbologia?" l'altro annuì riprendendo a camminare affianco a lei.<br/><br/>Non c'era motivo perché passasse da quella parte per scendere alle serre e sentì che voleva dirle qualche cosa ma non si osava.<br/><br/>"Ho saputo che tu e Daisy vi state vedendo… "<br/><br/>Remus arrossì con gli occhi schiacciati a terra.<br/><br/>"Sì, beh, non proprio… però sì. Ho paura farà qualche domanda nei prossimi giorni"<br/><br/>"Useremo la solita storia" lo tranquillizzò passandogli una mano rassicurante sulla schiena.<br/><br/>Remus sorrise voltandosi a guardarla per un attimo per poi riabbassare gli occhi un secondo dopo.<br/><br/>"Mi dispiace" bofonchiò mortificato.<br/><br/>"Non essere sciocco, Remus! Non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti. Mi piace Daisy, è una ragazza… simpatica"<br/><br/>In realtà avrebbe detto strana, e ora che ci pensava con attenzione si rendeva conto di odiarla: con quei suoi modi da speciale, con la sua assurda posa da veggente… cercò di immaginare lei, Remus, James e Daisy seduti ai Tre Manici di Scopa a bere una burrobirra e le venne voglia di vomitare.<br/>Ma quella era una versione di se stessa che non le piaceva per cui se la tenne per sé.<br/><br/>"Grazie Lily... ”<br/><br/>Si salutarono davanti all’aula di Rune Antiche con un abbraccio in mezzo agli studenti che entravano. Remus aveva sempre un modo di stringerla melodrammatico: con un braccio si aggrappava alle sue spalle mentre affondava il viso tra i suoi capelli. Lei sorrideva con l’appagante sensazione di essergli necessaria.<br/>Dentro di sé, a volte, con l’affetto superiore che avrebbe avuto una madre, pensava a tutti loro come ai suoi ragazzi. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>“Non stai dicendo sul serio.”<br/><br/>“Vi dico di sì, invece! Ho sentito Rosaspina dirlo molto chiaramente a Katie Joe.”<br/>Peter Minus sembrava convinto e più ancora sembrava spaventato.<br/><br/>“Se è vero la situazione è grave.”<br/>James si sporgeva sul tavolo con gli occhiali che gli scivolavano sul naso accentuando l’aria grave.<br/>Lily affianco a lui lo guardava preoccupata tenendogli la mano stretta sul tavolo.<br/><br/>“Se i mangiamorte reclutano dentro Hogwarts… possibile che Dumbledore non lo sappia?”<br/>Remus pareva incredulo.<br/><br/>“Nemmeno lui è onniscente.”<br/>Borbottò Sirius, che di tutti era quello che sembrava confidare meno nel potere del Preside.<br/><br/>“Sì ma, voglio dire, Rosaspina Creed non è la fonte più autorevole. Se anche fosse vero, avremmo bisogno di prove, qualcosa da portare al Preside che nessuno possa negare.”<br/>Lily scosse la testa facendo rimbalzare i boccoli rossi e morbidi intorno al viso. “è una situazione pericolosa.”<br/><br/>“Beh, non possiamo certo stare a guardare. Se è vero vanno fermati, Dumbledore deve sapere.”<br/>Nella voce di James c’era qualcosa che sapeva di esaltazione che fece salire un fremito nel sangue di Sirius. Si ritrovò a fissare l’amico con un mezzo sorriso sul volto e uno sguardo complice di muto orgoglio.<br/><br/>“Potremmo provare a mettere una cattura suoni addosso a Rosaspina e vedere se riusciamo ad avere qualche prova…”<br/>azzardò Minus con l’aria di scusarsi per aver anche solo provato a pensare.<br/><br/>“Dovremmo sperare che catturi un frammento di conversazione utile su ore e ore di suoni, parole, lezioni… sarebbe come cercare un ago in un pagliaio” Remus scosse la testa: gli bastava ascoltare ogni giorno le lezioni prese dalla sua cattura suoni.<br/>“Quello funziona quando sai che la conversazione che ti interessa avrà luogo in quel preciso momento, e anche in quel caso è piuttosto scocciante”.<br/><br/>“A meno di non mettere una cattura suoni addosso a uno di noi e fare in modo che ci venga detto quello che ci serve.”<br/>Sirius rigirò la propria cannuccia nel bicchiere di succo con aria innocua, ma dentro di sé sentiva una sottile vibrazione di eccitazione al pensiero di quanto stava per essere deciso. Lasciò che le cose andassero come dovevano, senza forzare la mano.<br/><br/>“Ma nessuno di noi ha una confidenza del genere con Rosaspina da poter pensare…” iniziò Remus, adorabile, gentile Remus.<br/><br/>“No, non con Rosaspina. Ma con qualcun altro sì. Pensateci: se c’è una possibilità di farsi reclutare dai mangiamorte pensate che Snape non sarà della partita?”<br/>James parlava tutto eccitato come se avesse risolto un intricato rompicapo e a Sirius scappò un sorriso mentre teneva gli occhi fissi sul vortice denso e rossiccio nel suo bicchiere.<br/><br/>“Oh, James, non dirai sul serio?”<br/>La voce indignata di Lily aveva qualcosa di patetico.<br/><br/>“Beh, se mi sbaglio vorrà dire che avrai fatto due chiacchiere con il tuo caro amico per niente, ma se ho ragione…”<br/><br/>“Vorresti che tradissi la fiducia di un amico?”<br/>Chiese indignata alzando appena la voce prima di guardarsi preoccupata intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno l’avesse sentita.<br/>“Remus, per favore, digli qualcosa!”<br/><br/>“Beh…” esitò Lupin senza alzare gli occhi dal tavolo “in effetti, Lily, se James avesse ragione stiamo parlando di mangiamorte… se davvero Snape fosse passato o volesse passare con loro non credo che il vostro legame di amicizia potrebbe essere un buon motivo per non fornire a Dumbledore delle prove.”<br/>Ammise decidendosi a guardarla.<br/><br/>Quando anche Remus metteva da parte remore e compassione, Sirius sapeva di aver vinto. E infatti Lily cedette con un sospiro, accasciandosi sulla sedia senza più nessun appiglio. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>“Ciao Remus”<br/><br/>Si voltò sentendo le dita sottili e delicate di Daisy infilarsi nella tasca della giacca dove teneva la mano.<br/><br/>“Sei stato male vero? I tuoi amici mi hanno detto delle sciocchezze. So che erano sciocchezze perché adesso non me le ricordo. Io mi dimentico sempre le bugie”<br/><br/>Continuavano a camminare per il corridoio e lei non parlava come se fosse un rimprovero. Era riuscita a sbucare da chissà dove due minuti dopo che aveva salutato Peter e sembrava del tutto a suo agio.<br/><br/>“Se non vuoi dirmi che cos’hai non fa niente.”<br/>Aggiunse voltandosi a guardarlo a sua volta con un sorriso assente ed estatico.<br/>“Da questa parte”<br/><br/>Non ebbe la prontezza di opporsi. Lo sospinse piano verso una svolta a sinistra, un corridoio che portava fuori strada rispetto alla torre di astrologia dove sarebbe dovuto andare.<br/><br/>Il corridoio era buio e silenzioso, e il loro passi rimbombavano nella penombra. Daisy si fermò proprio nel mezzo, da entrambi i lati vedevano i percorsi illuminati con studenti che passavano vociando, ma loro sembravano entrati in una bolla d’ombra.<br/><br/>La ragazza gli si mise davanti fissandolo. Era una bella ragazza, in senso generale, ma non aveva l’aria di essersene mai accorta. Un filo in carne, con dei grossi seni morbidi, lunghi capelli nero corvino chiusi in una coda bassa, occhi grigi, sempre pallida, sospettava non usasse ne pettine ne trucco.<br/><br/>“Daisy…” iniziò in imbarazzo dopo un po’ che lei non accennava a dire nulla ne a fare nulla, solo a guardarlo a quel modo.<br/><br/>Come risvegliata da qualche sogno lei allungò una mano a scostargli la frangia da davanti agli occhi.<br/><br/>“Remus Lupin” rispose “così giovane… così bello… che peccato.”<br/><br/>Remus non disse più nulla deglutendo a vuoto.<br/><br/>Lei gli passò le dita sul volto lasciandole scendere piano lungo le guance ancora morbide, quasi senza barba, fino alle sue labbra.<br/><br/>“Vuoi darmi un bacio, Remus?” Chiese senza cambiare tono di voce.<br/>“Vorrei svegliarti con un bacio, ma tu non ti svegli più.”<br/><br/>Non aveva aspettato una risposta e sorrideva.<br/>Remus la fissava senza capire. Un ronzio sordo gli era entrato nelle orecchie e a mala pena la poteva sentire. Vedeva le labbra morbide e rosee muoversi con un richiamo gentile e dolce e si sentiva cadere dentro ai suoi occhi. Lasciò cadere la cartella. Era sempre così con lei.<br/><br/>“Io ti bacerò lo stesso, vuoi?”<br/>La sentì chiedere.<br/><br/>Poi si ritrovò con le labbra contro le sue, labbra che si aprivano piano in una carezza calda mentre la stringeva più vicina, la mano affondata in quei capelli morbidi come la seta.<br/>Sentiva il richiamo del suo corpo sotto ai vestiti, dei fianchi morbidi, della pelle pallida e delicata.<br/>Le prese il collo tra le labbra succhiandola piano, poi a sentirne coi denti la carne, quasi a morderla, quasi a mangiarla. Sapeva di buono e di ferro.<br/>Le mani erano diventate forti nell’alzarle la camicia e premerle il ventre contro al proprio.<br/>Avrebbe voluto spingerla contro il muro e tenerla premuta contro di sé. Qualcosa nel profondo risaliva e chiedeva d’uscire, chiedeva di prendere.…<br/><br/>“Non ora, Remus.”<br/>Daisy gli afferrò con gentilezza i polsi allontanandolo piano.<br/><br/>Di colpo si sentì ansimare, si rese conto di nuovo di se stesso e di dove si trovava e arrossì.<br/><br/>“Scusami…”<br/><br/>“Non devi scusarti, ma farai tardi a lezione così”<br/><br/>Daisy sorrideva e con la stessa presa con cui lo aveva scostato ora lo tratteneva. Gli diede un bacio morbido sulla guancia, premendo le sue labbra fino a che il cuore di Remus non tornò a battere più calmo.<br/><br/>“Alla partita di Gryffindor e Hufflepluff, vediamoci fuori dal bagno delle ragazze al quarto piano.”<br/><br/>Remus annuì e quando lei lo lasciò andare raccolse la cartella.<br/><br/>“Ciao Daisy…” disse senza sapere che altro dire, prima di voltarsi e riprendere la sua strada.<br/><br/>“Che peccato…” mormorò di nuovo tra sé la ragazza prima di allontanarsi nell’altra direzione. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>All'inizio James si era detto che non sarebbe più successo. Aveva funzionato per circa una settimana. Poi era capitato di nuovo, un giorno, nel dormitorio vuoto, sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque in qualsiasi momento. Un'altra volta sulla scala delle guferia, proprio dove di solito si vedevano con Lily. Il colmo era stato una notte che Sirius gli aveva rubato il mantello dell'invisibilità ed erano scivolati insieme nella sala comune mentre tutta Hogwarts dormiva. Sirius lo aveva trascinato per terra e gli si era sdraiato sopra con il mantello che cadeva su entrambi come un lenzuolo. Era strisciato giù fino all’elastico del suo pigiama, glielo aveva tirato fuori ancora mezzo moscio e si era messo a segarlo e a dargli piccoli baci sulla pancia. James aveva fatto uno sforzo per non gemere quando glielo aveva preso in bocca e aveva iniziato succhiarlo bagnandolo di saliva.<br/><br/>Non ne parlavano mai e in tutto sembrava che ogni cosa fosse rimasta come prima, eppure restava il fatto che lui sapeva che non era così. C'erano guizzi negli occhi di Sirius che solo lui sembrava cogliere, c'erano sorrisi che a quanto pare gli altri non riuscivano a decifrare, ma lui sì. E la coscienza di averlo fatto, la coscienza che lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Una volte di notte lo aveva sentito segarsi nel letto e si era eccitato tanto da superare la paura e iniziare a toccarsi anche lui, molto più piano, con molta più attenzione a non far rumore. Erano venuti nello stesso momento, o meglio, sentirlo venire lo aveva portato all'orgasmo.<br/><br/>Con Lily era del tutto diverso: non si eccitava mai a quel modo con lei, non aveva mai la sensazione di non poterne fare a meno. Forse perché non erano mai andati fino in fondo. Lui glielo aveva chiesto, più di una volta, quasi per togliersi di dosso una certa paura, ma lei non voleva. Diceva che erano troppo giovani e forse aveva ragione. Una volta aveva pensato di dirle quello che succedeva davvero, e gli si era gelato il sudore sulla pelle. Non sapeva nemmeno immaginare che cosa avrebbe pensato se gli avesse raccontato...<br/><br/>Si sarebbe dovuto concentrare su altro: lo studio, gli allenamenti, quello che stava succedendo fuori e forse dentro Hogwarts. Invece anche ora che camminava per i corridoi tenendo per mano Lily, una parte di lui continuava a pensare alla pelle calda di Sirius che camminava di fianco a loro. Una parte di lui viveva la costante tentazione di toccarlo e reprimere quel bisogno aveva il sospetto lo facesse solo diventare più acuto. Forse se avesse potuto andare in giro tenendo per mano anche lui, se avesse potuto baciarlo nei corridoi (e il pensiero lo faceva ridere di un riso nervoso), forse sarebbe stato come con Lily e avrebbe smesso di avere quella perenne sensazione di tachicardia. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Snape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Severus entrò nella casa comune degli Slytherin con il cuore in gola. Guardando di sottecchi la gente intorno si sedette in disparte in una vecchia poltrona. Non voleva salire in dormitorio, non voleva rischiare di incrociare qualcuno nei corridoi. In genere i suoi compagni di casa lo lasciavano in pace. Dopo essersi assicurato che nessuno facesse caso a lui, aprì la lettera. Il foglio di pergameno ripiegato sembrava un oggetto fragile tra le sue dita, quasi temesse di romperlo nello spiegarlo. Prese fiato. Davanti a lui le lettere tondeggianti nella bella e ordinata grafia di Lily. Il foglio aveva il suo profumo, ma era confuso al punto che i segni neri sembravano aver perso di senso davanti ai suoi occhi. Dovette fare un altro respiro per riuscire a leggere.<br/><br/><em>Caro Severus,<br/>Mi dispiace del nostro recente allontanamento: non pensavo mi saresti mancato tanto.<br/>Vorrei parlarti perché ora capisco quello che mi hai sempre detto di James: avevi ragione.<br/><br/>Ti prego, vediamoci domani dopo le lezioni al nostro vecchio posto.<br/>Un abbraccio, Lily.</em><br/><br/>Rilesse quelle righe così tante volte da saperle ripetere a memoria.<br/><br/>“Che cosa leggi, Sev?”<br/>D’istinto accartocciò la pergamena in una palla ricacciandola nel mantello.<br/><br/>“Niente. Un appunto”.<br/>Rispose a Regulus che si avvicinava con un sorriso sornione. La somiglianza con il fratello maggiore metteva sempre una certa inquietudine in Severus. C’era qualcosa in quei due, una punta di follia, che li accomunava ben più di quanto a entrambi piacesse accettare.<br/><br/>“Sei sicuro?” chiese facendosi più vicino e chinandosi per sibilargli nelle orecchie. “Non è forse la risposta a qualche… qualche missiva che hai mandato? Parsi non ha parlato solo con te, sai?”<br/><br/>“Non so cosa ti abbia detto…”<br/><br/>“Oh, sì che lo sai. Non vergognarti, Sev, è giusto aspirare alla grandezza, e forse, tra non molto, avremo lo stesso… lo sai…”<br/>si era accucciato e lo fissava dritto negli occhi mordendosi un labbro come se stesse pregustando una preda. “Forse dovremmo conoscerci meglio. Impareresti a fidarti di più. Sai, non tutti nella mia famiglia sono convinti che essere un mezzo sangue sia poi così grave. è il potere che conta, dico io. E poi chi lo sa, magari tua madre ha detto una piccola bugia, magari sei un purosangue, dopo tutto.”<br/><br/>Severus si sporse in avanti fino a quasi a sfiorargli il naso. Sentiva la rabbia vibrargli nello stomaco ma non aveva intenzione di dargliela vinta facilmente.<br/><br/>“Tu invece sei piuttosto sicuro del tuo sangue, non è vero Black? Sai qual era l’uso nelle antiche famiglie? Ci si sposava tra fratelli per essere certi di mantenere la magia.”<br/>Rispose sottovoce, quasi nel suo orecchio, distillando con cura le gocce di quel veleno.<br/>“Non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto, in fondo, vero?”<br/><br/>Non fece in tempo a rendersene nemmeno conto, ma Regulus gli aveva afferrato i capelli e con uno scatto si era rialzato trascinandolo giù dalla poltrona e sbattendolo faccia a terra. Sentì arrivargli un calcio nel costato, poi un lampo di luce e qualcuno che gridava qualcosa. Josh Carlmine, il prefetto degli Slytherin aveva disarmato Black e stava gridando qualcosa. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>L’incontro con Severus era stato rimandato, visto che era riuscito a farsi mettere in punizione per tre settimane insieme a un altro Slytherin. Una parte di lei si sentiva sollevata, l’altra no, l’altra avrebbe voluto che fosse già tutto fatto.<br/>Quel giorno però non c’era da pensarci, quel giorno era un’altra la parte da giocare: Gryffindor contro Hufflepuff, sarebbe stata una bella partita e lei sarebbe stata in prima fila a fare il tifo per James.<br/><br/>Lui e Sirius scesero insieme dai corridoi, James già pronto con la tenuta della squadra addosso e la scopa in mano e lei sentì il cuore gonfiarsi di orgoglio. Si alzò dal divano dove lo aspettava con un paio di compagne di anno.<br/><br/>“Ciao ragazzi”<br/>Anne Pascal si era alzata insieme a lei sorridendo in modo fin troppo ammiccante a Sirius.<br/><br/>“Ciao”<br/>James sorrideva e non aveva occhi che per Lily.<br/>Lily sorrideva e non aveva occhi che per lui.<br/><br/>“Ciao. Anne. Vieni anche tu alla partita?”<br/>Sirius aveva uno sguardo scanzonato, come succedeva spesso.<br/><br/>“Sì, certo. Non me la perderei per niente al mondo” Rispose la ragazza e tutti e quattro si avviarono verso lo stadio.<br/><br/>Era una giornata di sole dopo qualche tempo di pioggia e tutti loro erano felici al pensiero di passarla all’aria aperta con il naso verso le rade nuvole bianche.<br/><br/>“Remus?”<br/>Chiese Sirius incuriosito dall’assenza del terzo moschettiere.<br/><br/>“Sarà con Peter, arriveranno tra poco”<br/>Rispose James stringendosi nelle spalle mentre cingeva la vita di Lily con un braccio.<br/><br/>“Devono stare attenti quei due, o la gente inizierà a farsi strane idee se continuano ad andare sempre in giro insieme!”<br/>Scherzò Sirius.<br/><br/>“Ma come, non lo sai? Remus ha una storia con Daisy Cooman.”<br/>Ribattè Anne scoppiando a ridere.<br/><br/>“Potrebbe averla con entrambi”<br/>Fece notare Sirius con un occhiolino.<br/><br/>“A questo non avevo pensato”<br/>Ammise Anne.<br/><br/>“Daisy non sospetterebbe nulla e lui intanto, quando nessuno lo vede…”<br/><br/>“Smettila Sirius”<br/>Tagliò corto James.<br/><br/>“Sì, ci manca solo che qualcuno ti senta e si sparga una voce simile.”<br/>Lily non mancò di dare il proprio supporto al suo cavaliere.<br/>“Povero Remus, già fa fatica a fare amicizia… te lo immagini se iniziassero anche a prenderlo in giro per una cosa del genere? Che vergogna!”<br/><br/>Sirius tacque e si misero a parlare della partita imminente, dei pronostici e delle tattiche. James sembrava teso e poco disposto alla battuta, ma era normale prima di una partita.<br/><br/>Quando furono sugli spalti, Sirius prese posto accanto a Lily e Anne accanto a lui.<br/>Suonò il fischietto di inizio e le palle si alzarono in volo.<br/>Lily non si perse nemmeno un momento delle acrobazie di James, battendo le mani con entusiasmo e cercando il suo sguardo ogni volta che poteva. Intanto però una parte del suo corpo registrava la presenza di Sirius accanto a lei.<br/>Da quando James li aveva lasciati, da brava regina madre, aveva ritenuto fosse diventato lui il suo cavaliere supplente. Era sempre così: appena James si allontanava era come se si creasse un’intimità differente tra lei e gli altri. Ora che James era lì, al centro della loro attenzione, ma non li vedeva, quel legame era ancora più potente: erano legati da lui e dalla sua assenza allo stesso tempo. Percepiva il corpo di Sirius vicino al proprio e sarebbe stato naturale toccarlo, prendergli la mano come faceva con James. Sarebbe stato naturale appoggiarsi al suo petto e sussurrargli all’orecchio: guarda, non è bellissimo? E sapeva che lui sarebbe stato d’accordo. E con quella muta intesa l’avrebbe toccata e le avrebbe baciato il collo.<br/><br/>La partita finì in un momento. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Il cuore gli batteva troppo in fretta, troppo anche considerate le scale, e si sentiva lo stomaco rivoltato come prima degli esami. Aveva paura, Remus, una paura mista ad eccitazione e adrenalina. Si rendeva conto di non avere la più pallida idea di quello che stava per fare: si stava lasciando guidare in quel gioco come altre volte si era lasciato guidare da Sirius e James. Ad occhi bendati.<br/><br/>Daisy lo aspettava come promesso davanti al bagno del quarto piano, l’aria lieve e serena come sempre. Quando la raggiunse non seppe cosa dire. Lei gli prese la mano e lo portò in silenzio lungo il corridoio. Davanti a una porticina di legno scuro prese una chiave che portava appesa al collo su un cordoncino di spago.<br/><br/>“Filch la rivorrà, dopo.”<br/>Disse infilandola nella toppa.<br/><br/>La porta si aprì e si ritrovarono in una piccola stanzetta con mensole stipate di flaconi, oggetti di vario genere che sembravano ammassati lì a prendere polvere da tutta una vita, vecchi fuochi d’artificio stipati in un angolo, una lavagna mezza rotta e scatoloni dai quali spuntavano libri di chissà che epoca.<br/><br/>“è il ripostiglio”<br/>spiegò Daisy prendendo la bacchetta e sventolandola per aria recitando l’incantesimo politio.<br/><br/>La polvere si smaterializzò insieme alle ragnatele e un vecchio materasso emerse da sotto cumuli di altra roba sistemandosi nel centro della stanza, fresco e pulito come se fosse nuovo.<br/>“Ho sentito dire che è una specie di tradizione”<br/><br/>“Che cosa?”<br/>Si decise a chiedere Remus, mentre una parte di lui si domandava cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri prefetti se avessero saputo cosa stava facendo.<br/><br/>“Farlo qui la prima volta.”<br/>Rispose Daisy con un sorriso divertito mentre iniziava a sbottonarsi la camicia.<br/><br/>Remus sentì la bocca diventare stranamente asciutta.<br/><br/>“Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene.”<br/>La ragazza gli si avvicinò con la pelle chiara del ventre e del petto ormai in vista, i seni coperti da un reggipetto nero.<br/>Gli prese le mani e se le mise addosso, guidandole con gentilezza sui propri fianchi.<br/><br/>“Daisy io… io ho paura… ho paura di farti del male” Ammise balbettando senza riuscire ad alzare gli occhi dalle curve morbide del suo petto.<br/><br/>“Lo so.”<br/>La ragazza gli baciò piano il collo con labbra morbide e calde.<br/>“Ma prima o poi dovrai farlo” lo guardò negli occhi mentre con le dita gli accarezzava piano il volto e le labbra “ed è quasi luna nuova, è il momento migliore.”<br/><br/>Remus non si stupì affatto.<br/>Annuì piano prima di baciarla con il ronzio nelle orecchie a impedirgli di pensare. La bestia spingeva sempre da un angolo remoto della sua coscienza, ma era lontana e sentiva di poterla controllare. Daisy aveva ragione. La strinse più vicino sentendo il calore del suo corpo e il gusto delicato della sua bocca. Si sfilò il maglione e lei prese a sbottonargli con calma la camicia.<br/>Un momento dopo erano sul materasso, a petto nudo entrambi con le pelli che imparavano a conoscersi e sentirsi.<br/>Le baciò il collo, le baciò i seni, le baciò il ventre e imparò a riconoscere il suo sapore e il modo in cui si muoveva per invitarlo da una parte all’altra. Gli venne da pensare che per lei non fosse la prima volta. Si sentiva premere il membro contro ai vestiti e un brivido gli correva nella schiena ogni volta che lei lo afferrava per le natiche e se lo premeva addosso.<br/>Fece per toglierle la gonna, poi gli venne un dubbio.<br/><br/>“Sei sicura?”<br/>Chiese guardandola negli occhi e per la prima volta la sentì ridere.<br/><br/>Non aveva mai visto una donna nuda in tutta la sua vita, non aveva idea di come fosse fatta. Quello che sapeva sul sesso era quello che si diceva tra ragazzi: informazioni poco chiare. Lei sembrava più tranquilla e gli prese la mano, se la portò in mezzo alle gambe e gli fece sentire: una fessura morbida, calda e umida. Sfiorarla gli annebbiò la vista e gli fece ribollire il sangue in tutto il corpo. Con un fremito lasciò scivolare piano un dito dentro, premendo appena contro la pelle. La sentì gemere. Aveva il volto buttato all’indietro, l’intero corpo con una tensione a percorrerlo, le labbra semi aperte, il collo esposto, e i capelli scomposti intorno alle spalle.<br/><br/>Tolse piano la mano, si sbottonò i pantaloni. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>Era arrivato il momento. Le vacanze di Natale sarebbero state un’occasione perfetta: la scuola mezza vuota, molti meno rischi di essere visti da qualcuno. E invece, ecco che quel piccolo serpente velenoso pensava bene di tornare a casa per le feste. Mai, in sette anni di scuola, Severus Snape li aveva alleviati dalla sua presenza durante una qualsiasi festività, e invece proprio quell’anno… e aveva pensato bene di scrivere una lunga e stomachevole lettera a Lily per avvertirla, con perfino un piccolo pacchetto allegato: una scatolina incartata con un elegante nastro di seta e dentro una collana in argento, un giglio come pendente, per essere originali. Oh, la cara Lily si era commossa, ovviamente, e aveva tentato di convincere James a lasciar perdere. Era stata una scena toccante, ma James non si era lasciato dissuadere: troppo sicuro di essere nel giusto. Sirius sorrise tra sé al ricordo, a volte era davvero fiero del coraggio dell amico.<br/>Chiuse l’acqua della doccia e si avvolse nell’accappatoio rosso e oro. Mentre il vapore si spandeva nel bagno alzandosi fino alle vetrate, lui si prese tutto il tempo di asciugarsi i lunghi capelli ammorbiditi dell'unguento. Poi si strofinò con cura il corpo e si infilò direttamente nel pigiama di flanella che si era portato. Tornò alla stanza comune con la pelle ancora calda. Lily doveva essere già andata a dormire, James stava giocando a scacchi con un ragazzo del quarto anno, un tipo tutto naso e occhiali. Si incrociarono gli occhi per un momento e gli parve di scorgere un fremito quasi di timore. Sorrise salendo le scale e sforzandosi di non correre.<br/>James era così prevedibile, a volte: tutto preoccupato delle apparenze, sempre a far finta di non volere, sempre a giocare con quel mezzo pudore e mezzo invito. Un giorno lo aveva sfidato: nel cuore della notte si era alzato rubando in silenzio il mantello dell’invisibilità da sotto il suo letto. Se lo era messo intorno alle spalle e poi lo aveva svegliato. Non era la prima volta. Avevano sceso insieme i gradini fino alla sala comune. Lo aveva portato sul tappeto e lo aveva stretto contro di sé baciandolo in silenzio, un bacio caldo e lento in cui le bocche si scoprivano morbide e calde. Un bacio come avevano preso a darsene di nascosto, sempre più spesso, un bacio per dire che si volevano. Poi lo aveva allontanato appena e dalla tasca del pigiama aveva tirato fuori una rana di gelatina. Prima ancora che a James fosse passata l’espressione basita, quella era saltata via dalla sua mano gradicando per tutta la sala.<br/><br/>“Non è divertente!”<br/><br/>Aveva protestato James mettendosi a inseguirla con il terrore che svegliasse l’intera casa e che tutti lo vedessero in pigiama, nel cuore della notte, con un’erezione ancora evidente, insieme a lui. Sirius aveva riso moltissimo.<br/>La mattina dopo, ad ogni modo, James si era svegliato presto per un allenamento di Quidditch e si era spogliato proprio davanti a lui, a un palmo dal suo cuscino.<br/><br/>Quella notte, per la prima volta, avrebbero avuto il dormitorio vuoto, solo per loro e sarebbe stata una lunga, lunga notte. </span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <tt>
        <span>James deglutì a vuoto lasciandosi fare scacco matto. Non aveva la mente abbastanza lucida per poter vincere in ogni caso: si sentiva come ovattato, il corpo in tensione, il battito accelerato, come prima di una partita importante.<br/>Salì le scale avvolto da quella tensione. Non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi, non ne aveva mai un’idea con Sirius. Aveva pensato di parlargli, di cercare di farlo ragionare: se si fossero spinti troppo oltre e quella faccenda fosse venuta fuori… cosa avrebbe detto a Lily? Cosa avrebbe detto a Remus o a Peter, o a chiunque altro? La loro vita a Hogwarts sarebbe finita, non avrebbero più avuto pace, forse sarebbero stati espulsi e di certo avrebbero informato le famiglie. Come faceva a non rendersi conto del disastro che avrebbe potuto essere? Non era come infrangere qualche regola, come sgattaiolare via dal castello per qualche passaggio segreto, non era nemmeno come diventare animagus per stare vicini a Remus o battersi con qualche Slytherin. Sì, quelle erano infrazioni, ma del genere che se venivi scoperto ti toccava una punizione ma potevi andarne fiero. Quello che facevano loro invece, quello era un’altra cosa.<br/>James lo sapeva, che era un’altra cosa e non c’era giorno in cui non domandasse a se stesso con quale coraggio baciava ancora Lily con la stessa bocca.<br/><br/>Entrò nel buio del dormitorio, deserto. Poi, quando gli occhi si abituarono, si accorse che nel suo letto Sirius sembrava addormentato. Restò un momento incerto su cosa fare: sarebbe potuto andare a dormire nel letto di qualcun altro. Invece si avvicinò in silenzio, scostò piano le coperte e scivolò accanto a lui con ancora i vestiti indosso. Sentiva il cuore in gola e il profumo dei capelli appena lavati dell’altro. Sentiva l’eccitazione crescergli nei pantaloni e intuiva, dal respiro corto che Sirius non stava affatto dormendo.<br/>Lo stava prendendo in giro, voleva che fosse lui a farlo, era il suo modo per fargli ammettere di essere colpevole quanto lui. Non avrebbe dovuto dargliela vinta.<br/>Non avrebbe dovuto, però lo voleva.<br/>Nel caldo del letto, sotto il peso delle coperte, per la prima volta poteva sentire il suo corpo senza restare coi nervi tesi aspettando di essere sorpreso da qualcuno. Era libero.<br/>Sentì il cuore fargli un balzo nel petto e le dita gli tremavano appena mentre le passava sul volto magro, scostando una ciocca di capelli scuri arrivando fino a solleticargli il collo.<br/>Si avvicinò fino a sentire il suo respiro nel proprio, l’odore della sua pelle. Le labbra si sfiorarono, i corpi stretti e i piedi che si intrecciavano. Ora non poteva più negare: almeno una parte di lui era sveglia di certo e James poteva sentirla premere oltre la flanella del pigiama, proprio contro alla sua erezione. Lasciò che le labbra si trovassero, lo strinse contro di sé abbracciandogli le spalle spigolose mentre lo baciava. <br/>Sirius gli salì sopra infilandosi tra le sue gambe e muovendosi piano a strofinarsi contro di lui, senza più lasciare andare la sua bocca. James gli alzò la maglia infilando le mani a cercarne la pelle, poi le lasciò scendere fin sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni sulle natiche scavate. Si sentiva il cuore battergli nella testa e cavargli di forza le parole da dentro.<br/><br/>“Ti voglio” si sentì dire mentre Sirius gli succhiava il collo “ti voglio venire dentro ancora”.<br/>Ed era vero, lo desiderava da giorni, dall’ultima volta che lo avevano fatto non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. E ogni volta che ci pensava il cazzo gli diventava duro. Rivedeva la sua schiena magra, le spalle sporgenti e risentiva il calore con cui lo avvolgeva, la ritmica sincopata dei corpi che si cercavano. Una volta gli era successo mentre stava con Lily e lei lo aveva accarezzato con le dita sottili da sopra i pantaloni stringendolo appena, lusingata dal suo desiderio. <br/><br/>Sirius gli stava passando le dita di una mano sul petto, seguendo con cura la curva dei pettorali prima di fermarsi a stringergli piano un capezzolo tra le dita. Lo fissò con un sorriso malizioso negli occhi.<br/><br/>“Dopo, forse. Se te lo sarai meritato”<br/>Rispose prima di scendere piano lungo il suo corpo, abbassargli i pantaloni fino a mezza coscia, e prendere a succhiarlo con cura, lasciando scivolare la saliva lungo la pelle tesa, per accompagnarsi meglio con le mani.</span>
      </tt>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>